


Loki: Bear Scout!

by Sandboy28



Category: Kid Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bears, Brotherly Love, Grounding, Loki wants adventure, Mischief, bonding between Thor and Loki, parental disciplinary spanking, potential attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Twelve year old Loki goes into the forest and finds more trouble then he can deal with. Brother Thor to the rescue! Angry Frigga, Gentle Odin, Wise Thor (for once) and adorable little Loki. One tiny bottom soundly spanked followed by cuddles galore!
Kudos: 20





	Loki: Bear Scout!

The small black bear clumsily scanned the clearing, sniffing the ground as it went along. It looked up intermittently, sniffing the air and went back to searching for whatever bear treats the ground might hold. In the bushes only a few feet away three heads bobbed in a bush. They were connected to three young boys, one of whom was Loki Odinson. Their rustling roused the curiosity of the baby bear and it approached timidly, sniffing the air. The blonde boy, Erik smiled and nudged the redhead, Inger.  
“Here it comes!” Stage whispered Inger as Loki unfolded to his full height, cautiously stepping out of the bush. The tiny bear walked right up to him, sniffing his boots. The delighted boy reached down and stroked the soft, black fur.  
“Hello there, my little friend…” Loki stage whispered. Just then the mother of the cub came out of the bushes, crashing through the foliage and advanced on the boy, baring fangs. A low, guttural growl came from deep within the animal and the young prince realized he was in danger! Loki stiffened, his heart racing and lowered his hand slowly. He knew better than to run as this behemoth would catch him in seconds, tearing him to shreds! Behind him, his acute hearing picked up a gasp from his friends. The cub mewled and returned to its mother after a moment and Loki slowly, carefully knelt down before the mother bear, keeping his head down. Eric and Inger sat deadly silent, quivering with fear for their friend. It ceased growling and lowered its head, sniffing the boy’s head. Loki’s mother, Frigga had taught him to wash his hair in henna since babyhood. The herb smelled familiar and good to the animal and it helped to disarm her. Loki held perfectly still, trying his best not to anger the bear. Suddenly, it pushed him with its muzzle and he fell over, onto his bottom. A single tear tracked down his face as his terror peaked!  
The baby bear moved around its mother and licked Loki’s pale little face. Apparently satisfied that this child offered no danger to she or her cub, the mother bear moved on, taking her cub with her. When Erik and Inger were sure she was gone they crashed through the bushes and went to Loki.  
“Are you alright?” Erik asked, patting the boy on the back. Loki swiped his eyes with his sleeve and nodded. Although relieved beyond belief, he seemed on the verge of tears still. Just as Erik was helping him stand and Inger was emerging from the bushes, Thor walked up, frowning at his little brother.  
“Loki! What were you up to? Mother and Father have been calling after you for hours!” His scolding tone and angry expression were all it took to see the other two boys off.  
“I was just scouting the forest for bears.” He answered matter-of-factly.  
“I saw. Father will give you a hiding when he finds out how close you came to being a bear’s lunch!” Thor roughly dusted Loki off and grasped his forearm, marching him to the palace. Loki scowled up at him the entire way, wishing that bear would return for a snack!  
When at last they reached the throne room, Odin was just on his way out to have the noon meal. He seemed in good spirits to Loki and he broke free of his elder brother’s grasp and ran to him, holding his arms up to be picked up. Odin obliged happily and kissed the child’s face tenderly.  
“Where were you, Little Scamp?” He asked good humouredly.  
“I was scouting for bears papa.” The boy answered truthfully.  
“Fine! Fine! Did you catch any?” The All Father boomed, smiling sunnily at his little adventurer.  
“He did indeed, father.” Eighteen year old Thor put in. “He was nearly attacked by a female bear over her cub. I came just in time.” Odin’s face fell.  
“Loki is this true?” He asked. Loki gulped and nodded wordlessly.  
“It’s a miracle he survived.” Thor added for good measure. At this, Loki knew his goose was cooked. He began to cry softly, dreading the spanking he knew was coming.  
“Loki, my son. Bears are very dangerous for a little fellow like you. Even with your special strength you could have been killed. You must promise papa you will never do anything so dangerous again!” Loki looked into his father’s eyes.  
“Yes papa. I promise.” He squeaked sincerely. Odin reinforced it with a firm pat to the tiny boy’s bottom and smiled, drawing him in for a hug.  
“That’s my good boy. Now both of you wash up for your noon meal.” He sent Loki along with a gentle pat to his bottom. Thor followed the child. A frown on his face. The tiny prince slowed down, allowing his brother to catch up.  
“Are you disappointed that papa spared me?” He cheerfully goaded. Thor’s hand itched to slap him.  
“Yes! You are too careless, Loki. One day your luck will run out. Don’t come crying to me when it does!” The big teen said angrily, doubling his pace and walking out of view. Loki watched him go with a devilish grin…

* * * *

Despite his close call and the stern warning from Odin, Loki was itching to get back to his new hobby: Getting touching close to the animals of Asgard! He was clever for a twelve year old but still too young to appreciate just how dangerous it was. It had been a few days since his close call and his confidence had returned. It was easy enough to slip out to the forest again, this time alone. The thick, lush trees acted as a canopy, making the forest itself a cool, fragrant place. The floor was alive with little insects and small animals. The young prince stopped at a stream for a drink of water when he spied something moving on the other bank.  
There, standing proudly by the stream was a buck! It was magnificent with its huge rack of antlers and muscular build! Loki was awestruck by it and could not wait to cross the stream and touch the animal. The water was shallow, even for his small size and there were flat rocks to cross on. Loki carefully crossed, one step at a time until he was on the same side. The creature was close, snorting and behaving nervously as it regarded the child. Loki smiled and held his hand out in a friendly, supplicating gesture. The buck took one step closer to him, satisfying its curiosity.  
Loki was grinning now, anxiously reaching out for the buck when suddenly it bolted, nearly toppling the boy who was perched atop a slick rock. As he balanced himself he heard a familiar growl and turned to find a huge bear mere inches from him! It glared down at him, snarling. Loki’s entire body was clenched with terror! He knew with dark certainty that this animal was going to kill him and quickly. He burst into tears, unable to hold them back.  
“Mama!” He cried out fruitlessly, praying for a quick death.  
In the palace, Frigga had been talking to a servant girl when suddenly a feeling slammed into her like none she had ever experienced! She was suddenly certain that Loki was in mortal danger! She dropped the piece of fabric she had been holding and waved her arm, disappearing from the palace and reappearing in the stream. She saw the bear as it hauled off to swipe her baby’s head off and she conjured a lightening bolt, hitting the animal and driving it away yowling! Loki turned to see his beloved mother and screamed to her.  
“Mama!” He fled from the water and into her arms, weeping and trembling. She conjured a thick blanket, wrapping her tiny son’s shivering form with it and bade Heimdall bring them to the palace.  
Frigga and Loki landed in the Observatory to find Thor and Heimdall giving the child an annoying “You’re in for it” look. Despite his recent trauma Loki scowled at them, angered by their looks. Frigga jerked him along by his arm, her jaw set. Heimdall turned to Thor.  
“He is for it now.” The huge sentry whispered. Thor smiled grimly.  
“Yes he is. It is about time.”  
Frigga pushed the doors of Loki’s chambers open and released his arm. He ran to the edge of his bed, sparing her a pleading look. She walked to him and sat down, using the blanket to warm him.  
“Loki, Thor told me about your dangerous new game yesterday. Your father told you plainly to stop putting yourself in harm’s way. You could have been killed! Mama is going to spank your little bottom and you are grounded to the palace for two weeks!” Loki immediately burst into tears as she picked him up and laid him across her lap. She peeled his leggings down and began to apply brisk slaps to his pale, naked little bottom. Pink handprints bloomed on the little round cheeks as he squirmed and shifted, frantically trying to avoid her stinging palm. The little prince bawled throughout the punishment. “Mama loves you my darling. Don’t you realize how dangerous that behaviour is?” She continued to spank him, moving down to his tender sit spots and upper thighs. She didn’t stop until Loki’s entire bottom and thighs were a bright pink.  
“Mama!” He squealed, sounding just as he had in the stream. His poor little behind was on fire! This jarred Frigga out of her spell and stilled her hand. Loki was crying so hard he couldn’t speak and heat was rising from his blistered behind. Frigga picked him up and held him to her chest, shushing and comforting him until his tears slowed, and eventually dried up. She gently rocked him, debating whether to heal his bottom or not. Every time her hand went down to do it the sight of her son and that bear made her draw it back. She finally decided to leave the sting, hoping it would send a message to her wild little boy. She sat there for an hour, holding him and reveling in the fact that he was safe and alive and in her loving arms. 

* * * *

Loki awoke that evening, just in time for his supper. He limped to the dining hall and sat gingerly, wincing at the sting that was still fresh from hours before. He ate mincingly and said very little, excusing himself and heading to his chambers to soak in his tub. Thor paid him a visit afterward. Loki was lying on his side in his pyjamas, looking forlorn.  
“Hello Little One.” He said, sitting down next to his baby brother. Loki looked up.  
“Hello.” He peeped sadly.  
“You know mama hates to have to spank you don’t you?” Loki nodded silently. He reached down and stroked the boy’s face gently. “I love you, brother. I don’t want to lose you.” This sweet statement broke the dam and Loki burst into tears. Thor reached down and gathered him into his arms, holding him tenderly. “You know we will both be grown some day and I hope we will be best friends.” Loki snuggled his brother’s shoulder, sniffling.  
“We will.” The child peeped.  
“I know you love those animals, Loki. How about when your grounding is lifted you and I go animal watching and I will teach you how to do it safely?” Loki’s head popped up. His red little nose made him look so cute Thor’s heart was melted by it.  
“Truly?” He squeaked.  
“Yes, sweetling. Brother will show you the right way and then you can stay out of trouble.” Loki suddenly hugged his neck fiercely and Thor cuddled him, giving his poor, sore little rump a gentle rub. “How about some salve and ice?” He offered. Loki nodded wordlessly, managing a sweet smile. That evening Loki went to sleep with a slightly less stingy bottom and his head filled with dreams of adventures with his big brother! Two weeks later, Thor made good on his promise and Loki pledged never to put himself in danger again.


End file.
